


Aku Menginginkanmu!

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku menginginkanmu!" Ujar Albus. Murid-murid di sekitarnya menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Albus Potter nembak Scorpius Malfoy di lorong kastil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aku Menginginkanmu!

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is originally posted in ffn.net.

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter dalam Harry Potter adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

 

.

.

.

**"Aku Menginginkanmu!"**

.

.

.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!” Teriak Albus Potter. Beberapa anak di sekitarnya menoleh ingin tahu. Sementara yang dipanggil, pemuda enambelas tahun berkulit pucat dengan rambut platinum lurus sebahu yang dikuncir separuh, berhenti dari jalan cepatnya. Dia berbalik. Iris abu-abunya menatap lurus pada iris hijau emerald milik pemuda yang memanggilnya. Albus melangkah mendekati Scorpius, tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah pemuda itu. “Harus berapa kali kubilang, _aku menginginkanmu_.” Ujar Albus dengan suara normal, namun cukup untuk didengar orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Beberapa anak perempuan tahun ketujuh ber-kyaa pelan. Anak-anak Gryffindor tahun kelima yang kebetulan lewat menganga di tempat mereka. Lalu dengan cepat kasak kusuk terdengar di sana sini.

“Potter, ini di lorong.” Desis Scorpius tak nyaman.

“Memangnya kenapa kalau di lorong? Biar saja yang lain tahu kalau aku menginginkamu.” Ujar Albus tak peduli. Scorpius menghela napas.

“Potter, _please_ …”

“ _what?_ ” Potong Albus. “Aku sudah cukup bersabar, kau tahu. Kau mengacuhkanku untuk – _let’s see… a week?_ Oh, tidak. Lebih dari itu. Kau tidak pernah mau dengar apapun yang kukatakan.” Albus, yang kelihatannya sudah kelewat jengkel, tidak memedulikan bisik-bisik yang makin seru di sekitar mereka, terutama dari anak-anak perempuan.

“Oke, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Tapi jangan di sini, oke? Ayo ke tempat lain.” Kata Scorpius dengan nada membujuk. Sekarang makin banyak anak-anak berkumpul, memandang mereka dengan mata ingin tahu.

“Supaya kau bisa menghilang lagi begitu aku _meleng_ sedikit?” Ujar Albus sinis.

“Tidak! Aku janji aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Oke? Ayo.” Scorpius berusaha menarik tangan Albus, menimbulkan ‘kyaa’ dari murid-murid perempuan. Tapi Albus tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

“Tidak.” Ujar Albus datar, masih kukuh berdiri di tempatnya. “Aku sudah lelah. Kau sama sekali tidak memedulikanku padahal aku sudah mengejarmu tiap hari.” Albus menatap Scorpius serius. Pemuda beriris abu itu menatap Albus dengan tatapan bersalah, tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Albus. Murid-murid di sekitar mereka ikut serius. Scorpius bisa mendengar bisik-bisik seperti ‘Kasihan sekali Potter’ atau ‘Malfoy tega sekali, sih’.

“Dengar, bukan maksudku untuk…”

“Lalu apa maksudmu? Ayolah, Malfoy. Kita hentikan saja kejar-kejaran ini. Aku sudah bosan dan lelah. Berikan saja jawabanmu sekarang.” Potong Albus tegas. Beberapa murid mengangguk-angguk setuju. Mereka menatap Scorpius yang salah tingkah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Albus kini ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelan tengkuk pucatnya, tanda bahwa ia tengah gugup.

“Aku tidak bisa, Potter.” Jawab Scorpius akhirnya.

“Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa?” Tanya Albus tajam.

“Sudah kubilang, kan, aku ini siswa NEWT sekarang, ditambah aku prefek. Aku punya banyak kesibukan dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain.” Ujar Scorpius. Murid-murid perempuan memandang kecewa pada Scorpius.

“Sibuk? Jawabanmu itu bukan alasan, Malfoy. Aku juga siswa NEWT, tapi aku masih punya waktu untuk mengurus tim Quiddicth. Aku juga masih punya waktu luang untuk teman-temanku…. Juga memikirkan hal lain.” Ujar Albus. Scorpius bergerak gelisah.

“Ayolah, terima saja!” Terdengar seruan entah dari mana, dan ketika Scorpius menoleh ia mendapati murid-murid di sekitar mereka mengangguk-angguk setuju penuh semangat.

“Dengar Potter… Harus berapa kali aku bilang tidak mau?”

“Dan harus berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau _aku menginginkanmu?_ ” Jawab Albus, menekankan kata-katanya yang terakhir.

“Tidak semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan.” Kata Scorpius tajam.

“Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku _mendapatkanmu._ ” Tegas Albus. Terdengar ‘oooh’ di sana sini. Murid-murid perempuan menautkan tangan di depan dada mereka, tersentuh dengan keseriusan Albus.

“Potter…”

“Aku serius, Malfoy.”

“Kubilang tidak.”

“Aku tidak akan menyerah.”

“Tidak ya tidak. Lagipula….”

“Sudah kubilang aku akan mendapatkanmu. Pasti.”

“Tidak bisakah kau berhenti…”

“Tidak, Scorpius. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti.”

“TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENGAJAKKU MASUK TIM QUIDDICTH HANYA KARENA KAU DAPAT DETENSI TEPAT PADA WAKTU PERTANDINGAN YANG AKAN DATANG?! DAN LAGI, TOLONG GANTI KATA-KATAMU YANG SEOLAH-OLAH SEDANG ‘MENEMBAK’KU ITU! ORANG-ORANG JADI SALAH PAHAM PAHAM, KAN?!” Scorpius mendengus keras-keras. Pemuda itu menghentakkan kaki dan berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Albus Potter yang melongo di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu menengok ke kanan-kiri. Murid-murid yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya dan Scorpius bubar dengan sendirinya. Albus masih sempat mendengar desahan kecewa murid-murid perempuan yang berangsur-angsur meninggalkannya dengan gumaman ‘harusnya aku tahu kalau Potter dan Malfoy itu _straight_ ’ atau ‘ternyata cuma rekrut tim Quiddicth toh’. Albus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan melangkah menuju ruang rekreasi asramanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Akhirnya keinginan saya upload ff di ao3 kesampaian juga, hehehe.  
> Di fanfic ini anggap saja Albus masuk asrama Slytherin, seeker dan Kapten Tim kayak ayahnya dulu. Scorpius juga sebenernya jago main Quidditch, tapi dia nggak masuk tim. Karena itu Albus desperate banget kepingin Scorpius gantiin dia waktu dia dapet detensi.  
> Akhir kata, mari kita berdayakan demam AlScorp ^^


End file.
